It will be Forever
by MishkaTM
Summary: Tommy finds out on the day of his wedding his fiance is cheating on him
1. Wedding fail

**It will be Forever**

_Hi, this is my new Story and probably the last, it's practically finish but I will be posting the chapters one by one. I started this fic awhile ago but decided not to post it until it was finish, I just finish it but I have to revise the other chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it and please let me know if you like it._

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me

Tommy was pacing from one side to the other destroying everything he could get his hands on.

"Tommy please calm down!" Diana said.

"Calm down? Are you serious? You know what Diana? I think you better go before I do something I really wish I could do right now!" Tommy said furiously.

"Tommy we didn't mean to hurt you. You have to believe us." John said.

"Didn't mean to hurt me?" Tommy said furiously mad taking a vase in his hand and crashing it against the wall. "You both are so disgusting and you have the nerve to tell me you didn't mean to hurt me! You have been sleeping with my fiancé for more than a month John, you are my cousin. What were you thinking when you decided it was right to mess with my fiancé?" he said taking another vase and throwing it with all his force to the floor.

"Tommy we didn't mean for this to happen, it just did. We fell for each other the minute we saw each other." Diana said.

Tommy's look was murderous "We have been together for 2 years Diana and you fell for him in a day? Get the hell out of here before I kill both of you. There is nothing you can say or do to fix this mess!" Tommy said trying to contain his anger.

"Tommy please you have to understand." John said walking towards him and putting his hands on his shoulders.

Tommy snap when John touched him, he push him and punch him hard on the face. Diana run to John and started screaming "Tommy please stop you are hurting him." She stood between both of them.

"That's exactly what he deserves." Tommy said looking directly at John. "And you." He said pointing at her "You deserve worst than him. How can you live with yourself? I can't believe I almost married you! What were you thinking Diana? If I wouldn't have decided to see you before the wedding we would be getting married right now! Were you planning on marring me?" Tommy asked with disgust in his face.

"Yes I was going to marry you because I do love you and I felt sorry for you." Diana said.

"So you were planning to marry me for pity?" Tommy couldn't believe this! He couldn't believe this was happening to him!

"I was planning on getting a divorce a little bit later." Diana answered.

"Who are you? I don't even know who you are! I can't believe I was about to marry someone like you. You were planning to marry me and continued the affair with my cousin?" Tommy asked furious.

Diana only looked down in shame.

"You both deserve each other. You are both disgusting." Tommy said.

Right at that moment Tommy's mother and father came in to the room. His mother looked confuse at the three of them, then she notice the mess in the room "What the hell happened here? Everyone is waiting outside." She asked.

"Well you see mother." Tommy said "There will be no wedding."

"What do you mean?" His father asked.

"Well I just found out that my ex fiancé was cheating on me with John." Tommy said "I just walk in here and saw them kissing." John and Diana looked down at the floor.

Tommy's mother looked like she was about to faint, his father said "This must be a joke, a real bad joke."

"It is not." Tommy said and he run out the room.

"Tommy where are you going?" His mother cry running after him.

He ran to the backyard of his parents mansion where the guest where waiting. He stepped in the altar they had for the ceremony "Hi everyone, I just wanted to apologized for the wait but there is not going to be a wedding today or any other day for that matter." He walked to where the cocktail table was and destroy it, everyone looked terrified. after he was done he got in his car and disappear out of sight.

All his friends were looking confuse around.

"What did just happen?" Jason asked.

"I have no idea." Rocky said. "I think someone should go after him. He seemed a bit perturbed.

"Just a bit? Look what he did to the place." Aisha said.

Jason saw Tommy's mother walking toward them "Lara what happened?"

"Listen I know you guys are my son's best friends and he will need you now more than ever." Lara said

"Why? What happen?" Aisha asked distressed.

"Diana, she has been seeing John for the past month." Lara replied in shame.

"What?" Aisha asked outraged.

"John as Tommy's cousin?" Rocky asked disgusted.

"Yes, that John." Lara said.

"I can't believe this! And she decided to tell him today?" Jason asked stupefied.

"No, Tommy actually caught them kissing." Lara said.

"Oh my God! Where is she? I want to ripped her up in pieces. " Aisha said madly "How dare she? She was going to marry him? And she was kissing him before the wedding in your house? She is so disgusting!"

" My husband practically kicked them out of the house." Lara said "My sister is so ashamed, she can believe her son did something like that and she is furious cause now she'll have to deal with John and Diana. They have put them in a very difficult position.

"I think for the time being we should leave Tommy alone. I will try to contact him later to see if he is ok." Jason said. He knew it was better to leave him alone.

"I agree with you Jason. This whole situation breaks my heart. I hope he could let me console him but you know how he is." Lara said with tears running down her eyes.

Aisha hugged her "Don't worry Lara at least even though he is hurting now it was for the best he found out sooner than later."

"I know, I know." Lara said.

* * *

Tommy was driving like a maniac. He was so furious that no tears came down his eyes. He knew tears will eventually come but for now he just wanted to be mad. He was so furious with Diana and John, how could they do something like that to him! His pride was broken. How could something like that happen to him? That happened to other people not him. What did he do to deserve something like that? he treated Diana like a princess there was no reason for her to do what she did. The worst part was that she intended to marry him and then divorce him so she could be with John. What kind of person does that? He could not believe he almost married her. He felt at the same time relief that he didn't.

He wasn't paying attention to the road when he suddenly heard a cry. He stopped abruptly the car. He opened the door and run out, he saw a girl with a bike, she had fallen from it.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked not really scared, he thought she looked fine to him.

"What do you think? You almost run me over." The girl scolded.

"Well you said it, almost. Is not my problem if you are not looking around. You are responsible for your life not me." Tommy said not caring at all.

"Wow, you are amazing you almost kill me and now you are giving me attitude." The girl said getting up "Instead of being and insolent freak you could at least have apologized and help me get up."

"Apologized for what?" He asked becoming irritated "And it seems you don't need help standing up, you just did it for yourself."

"Yes because you are such a gentleman. look at my bike, it's a mess." She looked at her bike sadly.

"Listen I don't have time for this." Tommy said opening the cars door "You can cry your bike all you want but I have news for you, there is people with real problems in this world and your bike is not one of them. Now I have to go deal with real problems."

"Hey Mr. Penguin with the expensive car, you can't just go like that! You have to pay for my bike. You know I can sue you right?" She said.

"I don't care. Do as you please." He got in the car and drove away.

"I can't believe this guy!" The girl said furiously. She left her bike where it was and started walking back to her place. He didn't even offer to drive her, she was practically in the middle of nowhere and her thigh was starting to bruise "Cursed you moron!" she screamed "I didn't got his plate number!"

* * *

It was late at night and Jason was waiting for Tommy in the lobby. He finally saw him come in.

"Hey Tommy"

"Jason what are you doing here?" He asked already knowing what he was doing there.

"I came to check on you. Your mother is worry about you." He said.

"I'm fine; she doesn't have to worry about me." Tommy said

"Do you want to talk about what happen?" Jason offered.

"Not really. LIsten Jase, thanks for coming and everything but I want to be alone right now. I'm exhausted both mentally and physically. I just want to go to sleep and I don't think that's even possible right now."

"Sure, I understand." Jase said Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, see you later then." Tommy said getting on the elevator.

* * *

"Kim what happen to you?" Trini asked alarmed.

"This guy came from the middle of nowhere and almost run me over with his car." Kim said.

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious! I lost my bike and he had the audacity of leaving without helping me or offering to pay for the mess. He didn't care that I was hurt. He screamed at me and left me just like that. Worst part is I have no way of suing him because I have no information on him."

"What about the date with Matt?" Trini asked.

Kim opened her eyes "Oh no I forgot about him! I was so mad! I just walk here without thinking! There is no way I can get to the place without my bike and my cell phone crash when I fell off the bike. What am I going to do now Trini?" Kim asked desperately.

"I think the best you can do is to email him or something." She said.

"He won't forgive me this time I just know he will think I did it on purpose." Kim said. A knock came on the door and she went to answer it "Matt! You are here! Listen I'm so sorry, I couldn't get to the place on time there was an accident." She said fast.

"I don't care Kim. I'm done with your lies, is time for us to move on." Matt said "I waited for you for more than two hours and you never arrive and here you are. I'm done!"

"Matt I promise you this time I'm not lying! I'm telling you the truth. A guy almost run me over with his car and I lost my bike and my cell phone. Look at my thigh." She begged him showing him her bruise thigh.

"How am I suppose to believe that Kim?" He asked "If that's true then I want to talk to the guy."

"I don't have his number." She said "He just screamed at me and left without giving me his number and I couldn't get his plate number."

"Right he almost got you killed and he just left like that? I don't believe you Kim!" Matt said "do me a favor please, don't call me anymore, everything's over between us. I can't take it anymore! I wanted to see if things could work between us but you are just too much for me to handle. Don't get me wrong, I do love you but I have to accept is over and so do you. Besides I'm kind of seeing someone." He said.

"What?" Kim said a bit shocked.

"Yeah, I met her after the last time we broke up." He said "That was what I wanted to tell you. So I decided to come here to tell you that it's over for good. I'm sorry Kim but our relationship was a mess and you know that."

"Yes it was." Trini said.

"Trini this is a private conversation." Kim said.

"Oh sorry I didn't notice since you started the whole conversation in front of me." She said taking a seat in the living room.

"Matt, I know we had our problems but all couples do." She said still not giving up.

"Kim you know we are not made for each other, that's why things don't work for us. Why can't you just accept that? I really want you to be happy and I know that I cannot make you happy just like you cannot make me happy, we make each other miserable actually." Matt said.

"I just feel that if I give up on you then there is no hope for me." She said looking down.

"Kim you are a beautiful bright and amazing woman and I know you will make a guy very happy. Any guy will be lucky to have you and I know that believe me I do. I wish we could be perfect for each other but I know we don't belong together and you know that too. You will eventually find a guy that makes you happy, more happy than I did and I know that because you deserve it." He said putting his hands on her shoulders.

Tears stream down Kim's eyes "I know, I hope you find the right girl too." She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Kim I don't regret at all the time we had together, I just want you to know that. I'm sorry if I'm hurting you right now. I never meant to hurt you." He said still hugging her

"I know, don't worry I will be fine. Actually I have to accept things have been over between us for some time now, I was just denying it." She said smiling let in him go and wiping her tears

"We all did." Trini said.

"Trini, don't you have something better to do?" Kim asked.

"Nope."

"Well I better go now. I hope we can still be friends at least." Matt said.

"Sure, that whole I hate you kind of thing is not my thing. Besides that's what we have been for the past month." She said.

"See you then." He said, Kim only smiled.

"Bye Matt. Thanks for stopping by." Trini said from where she was sitting.

"Bye Trini."

"Apparently everyone's getting dumped today." Trini said when he closed the door.

"Who else got dumped today besides me?" She asked confuse.

"I really don't know who dumped who but you know that wedding we cater today?"

"No I don't remember because I didn't work today." Kim said.

"Right I forgot about that. Well the wedding didn't last long the groom canceled the wedding, after that he destroy our tables and our food. He looked like he was posses. I don't know what that bride did to him but I'm pretty sure it wasn't good. I would have felt sorry for him if it wasn't for the mess we had to pick up. Zack was furious."

"Well I'm glad I wasn't there. Apparently everyone today was posses. I'm still mad about my bike!" Kim said.

"It's so funny how you say that." Trini said.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Matt Just came here to end completely everything between you two and you are more upset about your bike." Trini said.

"Uh I know! I just didn't want to be the worst girlfriend in the world but I guess you cannot force what you don't feel." Kim said.

"Well I'm glad you both finished this whole circus, cause that is what it was." Trini said.

"I know." Kim said "I'm going to get a shower I'm still a mess."


	2. Coincidences

_Hi, once again! Thank you for reviewing, it means so much to me to know you are enjoying the fic. This is the second chapter:_**_Coincidences _**_and I really hope you guys enjoy it. One of the reviewers asked if the story was post rangers or non rangers universe, the answer is non-ranger universe. I really was always more into the drama than the action. Also the answer to the question if Tommy and Kimberly know each other is no, they don't. _

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me, I'm poor please don't sue me.

**It will be Forever**

* * *

**A Week later**

Hi, I'm Trini and I will be your hostess today. These are your menus." She said placing the menus in the table. "Kim will be right with you in a little bit to take your orders."

They all thank her and started looking at the menus.

"I already know what I want so…" Aisha said.

I heard everything here is good." Rocky said. "I don't know what to order."

"Why did we have to come here?" Tommy asked pissed.

"Because the food is great." Jason said.

"Hi everyone! I'm Kimberly, I will be your waitress today. Is everyone ready to order?"

Everyone looked at her and smiled, except for Tommy, he did not look up.

"Well I know what I want" Aisha said "But the others are still not sure."

"Ok, so do you want something to drink before you order?"Kim asked.

"Yeah sure." Rocky said.

Kim started writing down what they wanted to drink, finally it was Tommy's turn. "What would you like to drink sir?" She asked him.

Tommy finally looks up "I don't really care."

Kim instantly recognize him "It is you!" she screamed.

"Me who?" Tommy asked bored.

"Mr. Penguin! The guy that run me over with his car, destroy my bike, and gave me this ugly bruise!" She said rising her skirt, exposing her entire thigh. They were all speechless. "I could have you arrested you know?"

"Wow, I wish more restaurants would offer a show like this." Rocky said excited.

"Tommy, what is she talking about?" Jason asked, he thought the waitress was confusing Tommy with someone else. Tommy was the most peaceful person on earth.

Tommy just ignored him "Listen, I have no time for this drama. I'm not in the mood alright? Besides you are alive and well and you can get another bike, is not like is that expensive." Tommy said.

"No you listen to me! You left me hurt in the middle of nowhere. Does this look like nothing?" she said rising her skirt once again "I'm not kidding this time. I'm taking your info and I'm suing you! You can't just disappear like that and expect nothing to happen! What's your name? Give me your phone number and address." she asked agitated taking her pad.

"Kim! What are you doing?" Trini asked alarmed.

"Trini, this is the guy that run me over with his car." Kim said pointing at Tommy.

Trini look at him and gasped. He was the groom at the wedding!

"What is with everyone in this place?" Tommy asked "I want to talk to your manager."

"I have all the right in the world to be mad at you." Kim said "And if someone here is in trouble is not me is you!"

"You are just a spoil girl with nothing else to do." Tommy said annoyed. This girl was so annoying. Crying over a bike!

"Kimberly?" Aisha interrupted "That's your name right?"

"Yes, that's my name." Kim said.

"Could I talk to you in private for a minute?" Aisha asked tactfully, she didn't want to cause another scene.

Kim looked at her for awhile and assented. Trini followed them in case something happen.

"When exactly did the accident happen?" Aisha asked.

"Last Saturday." Kim said not understanding why it mattered.

"Right, look I know Tommy seems like a bad guy right now, but he is just not himself. You see, that Saturday he was going to get married, and he found out that same day his fiancé was cheating on him with his cousin. He was furious." Aisha explained.

"Oh please! Kim exclaimed "Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Actually Kim" Trini interrupted this time "Remember what I told you about the wedding we were catering? He is the groom I told you about. The one that destroy everything. He stormed off in his car after that." Trini said.

"So what? Am I suppose to feel sorry for him now? That doesn't give him the right to go around driving like crazy." Kim said." He could have killed me!"

"You are right about that, but he is really not in his right mind right now. Could you let it go for this once? I can pay for your bike if you want to." Aisha pleaded "I'm just worried about him. His ex destroy him, and he was really in love with her."

Kim looked down and up again "Ok, I'm going to let it go this time. I mean, I kind of understand what he is going through. I guess is not his fault he is furious after what those people did to him. I would be attacking everyone that stood in my way too. And don't worry about my bike is not your fault."

"Thanks for understanding Kimberly" Aisha said "I really appreciate it."

"No worries. I guess I'll go apologize now." She walked again to the table.

"Hi guys, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior, it was out of place and to compensate your order will be on the house." Kim said.

Tommy only looked down at the table "Whatever."

"Tommy, she just apologized. After all, you did almost run her over with a car." Jason said astonished, Tommy never behaved like that; he used to be very respectful.

"Don't worry about it sir, I started it." Kim said.

Tommy still didn't say anything.

"Well, are you guys ready to order?" Kim said trying to push the elephant out of the room.

"I know what I want, that's for sure." Rocky said. They all ordered, and as promised it was all on the house.

* * *

**3 months later**

"Wow this place is amazing." Kim said to Trini. They were catering for a private event.

"I know." Trini said "This garden is amazing. I wish I could live in a place like this."

"I'm pretty sure it must cost a fortune to maintain." Kim said.

"Yeah, that's the bad part." They carried their trays around the place serving the guest.

Tommy was talking with a colleague when he saw Kim walk by him with a tray. He recognized her, and felt instantly bad about what had happen 3 months prior. He knew his behavior was not right at all.

"Excuse me Dave. There is someone I have to say hi to." He left Dave and walk to where Kim was standing.

"Hi." Tommy said.

Kim looked at him confuse. "Hi, I didn't recognize you without the scolding face."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't myself." Tommy said.

"Don't worry about it, I forgave you." Kim said "I'm fine now. My thigh is back to normal and I have a brand new bike and cell phone." she wasn't really mad anymore. She kind of felt sorry for him after his friend told her what had happened.

"I'm really ashamed for the way I behaved." Tommy said "I was just in a very bad place. I kind of still are." Tommy said.

"It's ok. I understand." She said. "Would you like champagne?"

"Um, no thanks." He looked to his side and saw Diana and John walking towards him. It was the first time he saw them after the whole fiasco and he was starting to get mad. "You know what? I changed my mind." He took the glass and drank it of one gulp.

"That was interesting." Kim said confuse.

"I just saw my ex and my cousin." He said.

"Oh" she took one of the other glasses of champagne and drank it also. Tommy looked at her confuse.

"Hi Tommy" Diana said "How are you?"

"Well after what you both did I have been doing fine. You are still both alive aren't you?" Tommy said seriously.

"Tommy, are you still mad about that?" His cousin asked "Why can't you just get over that?"

"Are you kidding me? How dare you come and talk to me after all you have done?" Tommy said agitated "You both have some nerve! How am I supposed to not be mad? My fiancé cheated on me with my cousin." He screamed.

"Tommy you are overreacting." Diana said "You need help."

"I need help?" He asked not believing that this was happening "I have all the right to be mad! You are the ones that need help. How can you not see what a piece of garbage you are? You should be ashamed! You haven't hurt only me, you hurt the whole family! Have you any idea what this is doing to Aunt Lidia?" Tommy asked his cousin.

"We are in love. You have to understand." Diana said.

"In love? You don't know what love is! And I'm glad I didn't marry you. I thank you, you saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life." Tommy said to Diana.

"Don't talk to her like that." John said.

"John shut up, just shut up." Tommy said "Can you just both disappear and leave me alone? you have done enough already!"

"Tommy, I'm just worried about you. I want you to be happy." Diana said.

"Oh girl please!" Kim said.

"Excuse me. Who are you?" Diana asked looking at Kim.

"I'm Kimberly."

"Well servant girl, why don't you just do your job?" Diana said.

"Oh not you didn't! Listen here you, you both are the worst kind of people I have ever met. Aren't you ashamed of yourself? If I were you, I wouldn't even show my face in public. You don't respect yourself or anyone for that matter. And Tommy's right you don't know what love is. You don't give a damn about him or anyone. You are selfish and you only care for you. And you know what? What goes around comes around, so you will eventually pay for all the hurt you have cause him and his family." Kim said.

Diana took one of the glasses in Kim's tray and threw the champagne at her face. She put the glass back on the tray and smiled back at her.

"I know you just didn't do that!" Kim gave Tommy the tray and took the last full glass and threw the champagne at Diana.

"Are you insane? Do you want to lose your job?" Diana asked not believing she dare do that.

Tommy stood there speechless. This girl was crazy.

"Like I care." Kim said "Listen here Barbie, don't mess with me."

"I can do whatever I want!" she took a glass of champagne from one of the guest and threw the content on Kim's blouse.

"Really? Are you supposed to be a lady?" Kim was so mad she took Diana by the hair and started pulling her hair. She push her to a tree and started banging her head against the tree and the two started to wrestle.

Trini came running "Kim! what the hell are you doing? Stop! Stop!" She tried to stop them but she couldn't do anything.

Tommy then reacted and pulled Kim away, while John went to Diana and pull her back.

"Have you gone mad Kim? They are going to fire you!" Trini said hysterical.

"She started it Trini! She started it!" Kim exclaimed.

"Kimberly what have you done?" her boss asked furiously. "How dare you fight with the guest? Do you know what this can do to my business? You are fire!"

"Listen, I can explain, is not her fault." Tommy said stepping in.

"I don't care if she started it or not." Her boss said. "She shouldn't have gotten herself in that position in the first place."

"Don't worry Tommy, I'll get another job. I don't really like this one." Kim said. "Besides someone had to teach that girl a lesson." Kim said.

"Well at least someone did." Tommy said smiling. "Do you need a ride back home?" He asked. "I think you need to clean yourself, you are a mess."

"I do need a ride back home." Kim said.

They got in Tommy's car "You know? For a girl your size you are quite strong."

"Yeah well, I have been training since I was 5. I'm a gymnast, can't be weak." Kim said.

"Hum, well thanks for doing what you did to Diana. I mean I wish I could have done the same." Tommy said "I did punch John but you know what they say about hitting women."

"Yeah they both deserve the worst. You are really lucky you didn't marry her."

"I know."

"Was she like that with you?" Kim asked outraged "I mean, how could you not notice it before?"

"I really don't know. I suppose love blinded me to the point of ignoring it." Tommy replied "My friends and family did warn me but I didn't listen. Next time I'm paying attention and I'm listening to others. That is if there is a next time."

"Of course there will." Kim said "It will take you some time to heal but you are young and hot, you can't just go to waste! Have you seen the options we have lately?"

Tommy blushed. This girl was really different than most girls. She just said whatever she thought out loud and she didn't care at all "Well thanks for saying I'm hot. I kind of need the flattery right now; my self esteem is practically none existent for the moment."

"Well you are hot! I mean look at you. Have you look at yourself? I really can't understand what that Diana saw in that John guy. He is not that good looking and he doesn't even have scruples; you are his cousin for crying out loud! And let me tell you another thing, you are too good looking for her. You were not meant to be together. If I were Diana I would be jumping of a bridge right now and she will. When she wakes up, she'll see what a fool she has been."

Tommy could only laugh, This girl was hilarious. She honestly made him feel better.

"Is this your place?" He asked.

"Yes, I live on the 3th floor. Do you want to come up?" Kim asked "I can make you coffee, besides I think company is better than none at this moment for you; otherwise you'll just go back to your place to sulk in pity."

"Yeah sure, a cup of coffee sounds good." Tommy said getting out of the car. "This place is nice, very cozy."

"Yeah it is. I live here with Trini, the waitress that was trying to stop me from hitting Diana?" Kim said.

"Yeah I remember her." Tommy replied.

"So do you want to talk about Diana or something else?" Kim asked taking 2 cups out of the cabinet "I mean we really don't know each other, but sometimes is easier talking to a stranger than it is talking to a friend. Of course only if you want to."

Tommy had never really talk about the whole thing. He just avoided the topic. Whenever his friends and family tried to bring it up, he just walk away, but now he felt he needed to get all that resentment out because it was consuming him.

"I'm just so mad. I don't understand! I'm mad at myself for falling in love with her. I'm mad for all the time I wasted with her." Tommy said "I felt so happy with her and she just ripped my heart to pieces and step on it like it was nothing. She couldn't have really loved me if she did what she did; and by the way she is acting I doubt it. I feel like I'm stuck in this abyss that I can't get out of and its killing me. I don't want to be strong, I just want to crawl in my bed and die, but I will not give her the satisfaction of seeing me destroy. She doesn't get to destroy me, because she is not worth it! And I don't deserve what she did to me!" Tommy said.

Kim handed him a cup "Well, I'm glad you can recognized that. Tommy I don't know you but I know that you will be fine and you will get something much better in the end. And it wasn't your fault that you didn't notice she didn't love you. There are people that are good fooling and manipulating others; sadly you were one of her victims."

"I don't know if I will ever be able to trust someone again." Tommy said drinking his coffee.

"I understand that, and is normal you feel that way. She practically abuse your trust in the worst way. Just be extra careful next time." Kim said sitting next to him.

"I guess that was the problem, I fell in love with her too quickly. I should have taken my time getting to know her but I just fell like a fool in love and I couldn't see straight." Tommy said regretfully.

"Well now you know what you have to do next time." Kim said.

"So enough about me." Tommy said "what about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Me?" Kim said "No I don't have a boyfriend. Actually the day of your wedding, the day you almost run me over with your car, my ex boyfriend cut me out for good."

"So you lost your boyfriend the same day?" He asked.

"He wasn't really my boyfriend back then; we had broken up a month before." Kim said "We were that kind of couple that is on and off constantly." She explained.

"Did you love him?" He asked.

"Not like I was supposed to." She said "The truth is, I don't even know why we were together in the first place. We fought all the time for the most ridiculous things. And then he said that I was too much for him.

"Well if you are constantly fighting with people, I don't doubt it." He said laughing "Do you miss him?"

"Not really." She replied "I mean we are still friends, I just see him like that."

"Friends? really? How does that work?" He asked curiously.

"Everything ended rather nicely, so is not awkward." She said "We weren't really that deep, otherwise it will be impossible."

"So you are like the easy going type? Kind of liberal? " Tommy practically stated.

"I just think I haven't met the right person yet. I'm pretty sure that once I do, I will be extremely loyal and serious about the whole thing." Kim said "like that Nat king Cole song, _"When I fall in love it will be forever or I will not fall in love." _She sang_ "_Matt and me we were just kind of a joke. That is why it didn't really work. We weren't really serious about each other. I have no idea why I try so hard to save that relationship."

"How is one supposed to find the right person?" He asked "There are just too many people in the world."

"I don't know. Maybe you are just suppose to bump into each other and let the whole thing work itself out." She said.

"Diana kind of bump into me." He said "and looked how that turned out."

"That's because it wasn't the right bump." Kim said "I believe the right bump comes at the right time. Your right bump hasn't happen yet."

"Well I hope the next bump is the right bump." Tommy said. "Otherwise I'm going to be extremely piss."

They were both quietly sitting in the couch thinking. Then Trini came in.

"Oh hi." Trini said startled "I didn't know we had a visitor."

"Sorry if I'm invading your space." Tommy said standing up.

"Don't worry." Trini said "You can sit down again."

"So how mad is Sandra?" Kim asked referring to her boss.

"She is so mad Kim. Are you crazy?" Trini said taking a seat. "I can't believe you did that! But I have to admit it was kind of funny. The way you were pushing her head against the tree; it was hilarious."

"She just infuriated me! She was acting as if what she did was nothing." Kim said "Besides she started the whole thing when she threw champagne at me. I'm sorry but I just couldn't help it. She deserves it."

"After you guys left everyone started talking. They were saying how she deserved what had happened to her. They were all laughing." Trini said. "Diana and John left quickly after that."

"Half of the people there were invited to my wedding." Tommy said. "I'm pretty sure they know by now what happened."

"I know that I don't know you but I'm sorry about what happened." Trini said. "I was there when you canceled the whole thing and destroy our tables."

"You were at my wedding?" Tommy asked confuse.

"Yes we were catering your wedding." Trini said. "Kim would have been there too but she was free that day. It is kind of funny how you almost run her over with your car. What a coincidence." She said with a conspiratorial air.

Tommy didn't notice "Yeah a coincidence. Anyway, I feel bad about you losing your job, kind of guilty actually." He said looking at Kim.

"Yeah don't worry about it." Kim said "I'll find something."

"Maybe I can help you. I have connections. What kind of job would you like to do?" Tommy asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really care, any job will do." Kim said.

Tommy though for a minute and then he got an idea "Well, I have a position open as an assistant but is for next month." Tommy said." The assistant I have now is moving away. I don't know if you can wait that long but if you can the job is yours."

"You haven't even interview me." Kim said.

"I don't need to. I know you will be able to handle the job." Tommy said. "I will need someone with lots of energy and it seems you have tons."

"Well, sure why not? What's the pay? And what days do I have to work and how many hours?" Kim asked.

"60,000 a year. About the days it depends. Also because of work I have to travel a lot, as my assistant you have to come with me." Tommy said. "The accommodation, food and everything else will be taken care of."

"Where do I sign up?" Kim asked excited.

"Just come by the office next week." He pulled out his wallet and took a card "Here is the address and my phone number so you can call me in case you get lost or anything."

Kim took the card "Of course. When exactly should I go?"

"Um you can come Wednesday around 10 am. I will let Wendy, my secretary, know that you are coming." Tommy said "Well I better get going. Thanks for the cup of coffee and everything."

Kim stood up "You're welcome and thanks for this. I Guess I'll be seeing you on Wednesday." She said waving the card.

"Sure. Bye Trini." Tommy said smiling.

"Bye." Trini said smiling.

Kim walked him to the door, said goodbye and closed the door.

"Om my god! Can you believe this? Kim said "I'm so excited!"

"Yeah I know. So what did you guys do?" Trini asked mischievously.

"Nothing, we just talked about his ex and mine." Kim said innocently. She wasn't even thinking about Tommy in any other way.

"Are you sure?" Trini asked teasingly.

"Yes, I'm sure Trini. The guy is still pinning for his ex. I wouldn't dare make a move on him like that. Besides I don't see him like that. He is handsome and all but come on, he just got his heartbroken. He is not right for anyone right now." Kim said putting the cups in the sink "I'm going to take a shower since I'm still covered in champagne."

"You go do that." Trini said. "I'm going to stay here thinking about what a coincidence this has all been."

"What am I suppose to do with you?" Kim said rolling her eyes.


	3. Begginings

I just wanted to thank all the people that have taken their time to review. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the fic. This is chapter 3 **Beginnings, **I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me

* * *

**Next day**

Tommy was having breakfast with Rocky and Jason. "So Tommy, I was looking at the newspaper this morning and I came across this." Rocky said putting the newspaper in front of Tommy, he took it and saw a picture of Kim and Diana fighting. He could only smile.

"Weren't you supposed to be there last night?" Rocky asked.

"Um yeah, I was." Tommy said not collaborating.

"I got a call last night" Jason said "someone told me you left with the server."

"I did" Tommy said "I took her to her place. If you are wondering if something happened nothing did. Actually she is the same girl I almost run over the day of the wedding."

"The same one that started attacking you in the restaurant?" Rocky asked.

"How did she ended up fighting with Diana?" Jason asked confused.

"I saw Kimberly and I went to apologize to her and while I was talking to her John and Diana appear out of nowhere and somehow Kim got piss and Diana threw champagne at her face and they started fighting." Tommy explained "Then Kim got fired and I took her home, that's all." Rocky and Jason only looked at him not knowing if they should try to dig a bit deeper but knowing him he probably was not going to say anything more. He was very private.

"Isn't it weird that you have stumble upon her 3 times already?" Rocky asked curiously.

Tommy only shrugged.

"So they fired her?" Jason asked.

"Yeah but she will be ok, I offered her Taylors position." Tommy said eating his breakfast.

"Are you sure she can handle that job?" Jason asked unsure "You are too demanding."

"Believe me this girl has the stamina to do the job and she has a strong personality" Tommy said "She will be able to handle it. I know she looks fragile and small but she really isn't."

"Well I'm glad everything work out for the best." Jason said.

They finish their breakfast and afterward everyone went to do their own thing.

* * *

**Wednesday**

Kim walked into the building Tommy's office was in. It was a very luxurious. "Wow this place is really incredible."

"Hi, may I help you?" a guard asked.

"Um yeah." Kim said "I came to see Tommy."

"Tommy?" The guard looked confused.

"Yeah he gave me this card." She said handing him the card.

"Oh Mr. Oliver! Yeah he is in the last floor. You can take the elevator, it is right there." He said pointing to where the elevator was.

"Alright, thanks." Kim said walking towards the elevator.

"I will let his secretary know you are going up" He said "What's your name?"

"Kimberly Hart." She replied getting in the elevator. She arrived to the last floor, when the door opened she saw the secretary desk in front of the elevator.

"Good morning you must be Miss Hart." The secretary greeted.

"Good morning! and yes I'm miss Hart and you must be Wendy." Kim said.

The secretary smile "That's right. Mr. Oliver is waiting for you at his office. Come I'll take you there."

Kim followed her. Wendy knocked on the door. "You can come in Wendy." Tommy said. He was seated in his desk signing some papers when they came in.

"Mr. Oliver, Miss Hart has arrived." Wendy said.

Tommy look up confuse, after a couple of seconds he recognized Kim and he stood up. "Oh hi Kim." She looked different, the few times he had seen her she had been wearing a uniform and she had her hair pull back and the day of the accident he wasn't even paying attention. She was wearing a tailored grey dress that hugged her body in the right places and her hair was down; now he could see it reach the small of her back and she was wearing black heels and a bit of makeup. He thought he felt butterflies in his stomach but he decided to ignore it.

"Hi Mr. Oliver." Kim said kind of joking.

"Thanks Wendy, you can go now." Wendy walk out of the office and closed the door. "You can take a sit if you like" Kim sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Wow this place is really something." Kim said looking around. "Um I hope you don't mind I came dress like this. I didn't know how I was suppose to dress."

"Don't worry, I wanted you to come so my assistant could show you what you are suppose to do on the job. It's practically like training before she hands the job over to you." Tommy explained "She is on her way so she will be here any minute."

"Good, I'm still wondering what am I suppose to do." Kim said.

"Don't worry she will let you know." He said "So I saw your picture in the newspaper."

Kim smiled "Yeah thankfully my face is a bit blurry. So are you ok? You know, after all that."

"I'm fine. I feel a little more relief after I talked to you. It felt like a burden was lifted of my shoulder." Tommy said truthfully.

"Well I'm glad you are feeling better." Right at that moment they heard a knock.

"Taylor you can come in." Tommy said. The assistant came in.

"Hi Tommy. Sorry I'm a bit late." Taylor apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Taylor this is Kimberly." He presented them "You will be training her this week."

"Nice to meet you." Taylor said.

"Nice to meet you too." Kim said. She studied Taylor; She was around 30, blonde and wore glasses and she was dressed with office attire. Her hair was tight in a lose bun.

"Well I have some stuff to take care of if you like you can stay here. In case I need anything I will let you know. Taylor I'm practically detaching you from me today so you can talk to Kim and explain things to her, tomorrow she will be coming with us." Tommy said opening the door of his office "See you both tomorrow." And he walk away closing the door.

"So Kimberly I have made this portfolio for you." Taylor said taking out a carpet out of her bag and handing her to Kim.

"Wow this looks like a lot of information." Kim said

Taylor took a sit in Tommy's chair while Kim stay in the chair in front of the desk "I know, we will take it one by one. So Tommy is the best boss in the world but he is very demanding. He is always on the go. You will probably be working 6 days a week different hours so you have to be very flexible. Is flexible fine with you?" She asked.

"Um yeah flexible is more than fine with me." Kim said.

"Perfect because Tommy also has to travel a lot and you have to go with him." Taylor said. "Now we are going to talk about what you will do as his assistant." She stood up and took Kim's portfolio put it on the desk and opened it. "First of all you will be arranging his appointments, booking travel and accommodation. Sometimes you will have to arrange meetings and prepare the material for the meetings. You will be the one managing his calls and keeping this office organize. It is also your job to plan social functions. He will put you in charge of practically everything he needs to get done even his private life; sometimes he will even send you to get his clothes for him, or pick up food for him, or anything he needs" She look at Kim and smile, Kim looked overwhelmed "Don't worry I'll teach you how he likes to get his things done."

"Ok that sounds like a lot to process." Kim said becoming suddenly nervous.

"Don't worry you'll get use to it." Taylor said smiling.

"So how come are you leaving the job?" Kim asked.

"I'm moving away" Taylor said "I'm getting married next month."

"I'm sorry for asking but how did you meet him?" Kim asked "is almost kind of impossible to meet someone if you don't even have time for yourself."

"Well I met Malcom while working. Tommy had to attend a conference in Connecticut and he knew Malcom. Apparently he was taken by me so he decided to come to California to do "business with Tommy". Tommy arranged things so we could get to know each other without me noticing it." Taylor said.

"Wow, great story." Kim said.

"I know." Taylor said in cloud nine. "Believe me Tommy might be the best boss you will ever have. I'm pretty sure you are going to like working with him. Ok so about the attire, Tommy likes us all to dress professionally with office clothes. We represent him so you must look put together always, even when traveling."

"OK I guess I can deal with that." Kim said.

"There are other things you will learn along the way. And that's why you have to come for the rest of the week and probably next week and the next after that; is better if you can experience it first hand so you will be ready to go when I hand the job over to you.

"Great! So is that all for today?" Kim asked.

"Actually no, Tommy told me to take you shopping. We are going to be buying clothes. He told me you use to work in a restaurant, so you probably don't have too many office clothes."

"Well not really this was something I had hanging around" Kim confirm "it is actually what I wear for job interviews."

"Well now you will have plenty of clothes and don't worry it will be on Tommy. He doesn't mind if you spend a lot of money but I don't like to abuse." Taylor said.

"Neither do I." Kim said.

"So I guess is time to go shopping." Taylor picked her bag and Kim followed her.

* * *

**Next day**

Kim stared to get ready, she pick a black high waisted pencil skirt, a navy blue blouse and black heels. Taylor wanted her office attire to have a classy allure so she didn't look like a secretary.

"Wow, Aren't you looking pretty sexy to work?" Trini teased.

"No, I look perfect just like I should" Kim replied "You should see the way those girls dress."

"Where did you get those clothes? Trini asked "I don't remember you owning them."

"Taylor took me shopping."

"Should you be spending money already?" She asked "You haven't even gotten your first pay check and those clothes don't look cheap either.

"Actually Tommy paid for the clothes." Kim said.

"What do you mean?" Trini asked alarmed "Kim please tell me you are not sleeping with him."

"Of course not! It's not like that! He knew I didn't have the proper attire to work for him so he offered to buy me some clothes so I didn't have to worry." Kim replied offended "Besides Taylor was the one that took me shopping. It was an innocent offer." Kim said.

"Well I hope you are right about that not many bosses buy their assistants clothes" Trini said "unless they have something else in mind."

"Tommy doesn't seem like that kind of person." Kim said "He would have tried taking advantage of me when I invited him here and he didn't. He is just a nice person."

"I guess that's true." Trini said "I was just a bit worried you barely know him but I guess you are right. He does seem like a nice guy."

"Yeah well I have to go; don't want to be late on my first day. See you later then." Kim said opening the door.

"Bye Kim, I hope you enjoy your new job."

Kim arrived to the office; She greeted the secretary and Taylor who was already waiting for her.

"Hi Kim looking good!" Taylor said smiling. "Ready to start?"

"I think so." She said a little unsure.

"Tommy is on his way to a meeting, we have to meet him there later" Taylor said "Right now we have to go to the bank to deal with some affairs. Come on the driver is waiting for us in the car." She said getting in the elevator.

"Driver?" Kim asked confused.

"Yeah, Michael he is in charge of taking us wherever we need to go." Taylor said.

"Good cause I don't have a car." Kim said.

"That will change soon enough. Michael works only on business hours sometimes on special occasions he works late; so you need to have a car in case Tommy needs you during those hours." Taylor said

"Um ok, I guess is time for me to start taking driving lessons then." Kim said.

"You don't have a license?" Taylor asked surprised.

"No, I'm 25 but since I have always live in the city I never thought that it was important to have one." Kim said.

"Oh well I guess we will have to do something about that before I go." They got out of the elevator and walk to where Michael was waiting. When he saw Taylor he opened the car's back door.

"Hi Michael" Taylor greeted "This is Kimberly Hart, my future replacement. Kimberly this is Michael."

"Hi Miss Hart." Michael said "Nice to meet you and welcome to the company."

"Thanks, nice to meet you too Michael. You can call me Kim if you like."

"Michael we need to go to the bank and then to the Carlyle Hotel; Tommy's there in a meeting." Taylor said. "Come on Kim." She said getting in the back seat of the car, Kim followed her.

Michael took them to the bank where Taylor took care of Tommy's payments and then Michael took them to the hotel.

"I guess we will have to wait around 20 minutes since they like to talk for awhile after the meeting." Taylor explained to Kim, she took a seat in a couch they found at the lobby. After awhile Tommy appear talking to another man. Taylor and Kim stood up, Tommy saw them and walk to where they were.

"Hi Taylor, Kim." Tommy greeted them. He thought his heart had skipped a beat when he saw Kim. she looked astonishing with that high waisted pencil skirt; her body looked amazing in that attire. He tried to ignore the fact that he had acknowledged that fact. She was supposed to be his new assistant and it was improper of him to have thoughts like that.

"Hi Taylor, how are you?" The man that was standing next to Tommy asked.

"Hi ! I'm great thanks for asking." Taylor said.

"Dad I want to introduce you to Kimberly she will be replacing Taylor next month." Tommy said.

"Well nice to meet you Kimberly and welcome to the family business." Mr. Oliver said.

"Thanks, is nice to meet you too." Kim said.

"So I must go now, I promised your mother that I would have lunch with her." Mr. Oliver said.

"Ok see you tomorrow then, say hi to mom for me." Tommy said. They all said good bye and Mr. Oliver left.

"I'm hungry, let's go for lunch I want to go through my schedule." Tommy said, he went to his car. Taylor sat next to him and Kim got in the back seat. Tommy drove to a nice restaurant where they went through his schedule. After that he took them back to the office. There he send them to take care of some errands. When they finish doing all they have to do they went back to the office.

"So Tommy is there anything else we need to do?" Taylor asked.

"No that's all for today" Tommy said "You can go home and relax."

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked.

"More than sure." Tommy replied smiling "Don't worry if I need anything I'll do it myself."

"Ok ,come on Kim." Taylor said.

"Actually I need Kimberly to stay" Tommy interrupted "I want to see how her day was."

"Sure" Taylor said "bye Kim, you did great today"

"Bye Taylor and thanks." Kim said and Taylor left the office.

"Take a seat Kim." Tommy said he was sitting behind the desk.

Kim did as he said.

"So how was your day?" He asked.

"Good." Kim said.

"Do you think you'll be able to handle the job?" Tommy asked.

"I guess so. Is not easy but hey I was a waitress I'm use to hard work. And for what you are going to be paying me I can suck it up." Kim said "I will be the best assistant I can be; I don't want to say better than Taylor cause she is pretty damn good at was she does."

Tommy laughed "Yeah I know, sadly she is leaving."

"It is sad but no so sad" Kim said "I mean I'm getting a job because of her and I'm pretty sure she is going to be more than fine."

"Yeah after all you kind of lost your job because of me." Tommy said.

"It actually was because of you" Kim said smiling "If you wouldn't have come apologized and those two idiots wouldn't have come, I wouldn't have attack her and I would still be working in the restaurant."

"So now you are blaming me?" Tommy teased.

"Of course I am." Kim said giving him a bright smile.

Tommy looked at her and for a second really noticed her. She was really a beautiful girl. Her features were define and she had a beautiful smile that reach her eyes. There was something innocent and sweet about her face that he like, it was delicate. "_What the hell are you thinking Tommy? She is going to be your new assistant! it isn't right! What have I gotten myself into?" _Tommy thought. He also had gotten out of a relationship. He wasn't really interesting in going through the same thing again. He was still bitter.

"Are you ok?" Kim asked.

"Um yeap" he suddenly woke up from the reverie he was in. "I was just thinking about stuff I have to do tomorrow." He lied.

"Um, I wanted to thank you for the clothes." Kim said.

"What clothes?" Tommy asked confuse.

"The ones Taylor bought me with your credit card. She said you told her to buy me clothes for work." She panicked.

"Oh yeah, you're welcome." Tommy said "I just thought you might need them. See it as an exchange for your bike."

"Well thanks but I don't think my bike was as expensive as those clothes were." Kim said.

"I think that bike actually costs more" Tommy said "if I'm not mistaken they aren't made anymore."

"How do you know?" Kim asked "It didn't look like you even took a look at my bike."

"I did actually saw the bike and I remember seeing one just like it in one of my grandfathers photo albums" Tommy said " I guess yours was not only vintage but it must have also a sentimental value unless you bought it."

Kim looked at him baffled "it did had a sentimental value for me. That bike belonged to my grandmother."

"I'm really sorry about that. I know I already apologize but It doesn't matter." Tommy said "How are you coming to work? In your new bike?"

"Subway and my two legs." Kim answered.

"I will let you borrow one of the company cars then." Tommy said "You will eventually need it."

"Yeah about that, Taylor said the same thing" Kim said "Only problem is I don't know how to drive."

"You don't?" Tommy asked surprise "We will have to do something about that then."

"If you say so but really I'm sure I won't need a car" Kim said "I'm use to public transportation."

"I'll let it go for now." Tommy said trying not to push her. "So you are free to go. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ok, thanks for everything and I will see you tomorrow." She said standing up.

Tommy kept his eyes on her until she closed the door, when the door was closed he let his face fall to the desk "I'm doom."


	4. Business meetings

_It makes me happy to see you guys are enjoying the fic and I'm glad that I did post it cause it was just hanging around my computer doing nothing for the longest time, so thank you again for reviewing. This is chapter number __4: __**Business meetings**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ nothing belongs to me_

**10 months later**

Tommy was in his private airplane. Kim was sitting next to him with a laptop on her lap; he was dictating a letter to her. She had replace Taylor 10 months prior. Tommy was happy with her work, he didn't regret at all hiring her. Only problem was he had fallen for her rather quickly but he was trying to suppress his feelings for her and that was driving him crazy. He could not see himself getting rid of her that would probably kill him. He really enjoys having her next to him every day. She was practically in charge of all his life. He even asked for her advice in things he didn't even asked Taylor for advised and Taylor had been working for him for 5 years, Kim didn't even had a year.

Kim was typing in her laptop when she noticed he had abruptly stopped. She looked at him and found him with his head hanging down and his eyes close.

"Tommy, are you alright?" She asked "Do you want me to get you something to eat or drink?"

"Hum?" He asked opening his eyes and looking at her "No don't worry about me I'm fine."

"Tommy I'm worried about you" Kim said "You have been working hard all week without resting."

"I'm fine, I'm used to it." Tommy said staring at her. He loved when she worried about him, it made him like her even more.

Kim noticed him staring at her. He did that a lot, she didn't really knew what to think about it. Trini told her she was sure Tommy had a thing for her but she preferred not to wonder around those thoughts because he was her boss, it wasn't right to think like that.

She looked at him and smile he smile back and look straight ahead "So what's the schedule for Rome?" Tommy asked.

Kim got the agenda out of her bag "Well today you have a business dinner with and tomorrow you have the meeting."

"At what time is the dinner?"

"9 PM"

"And we'll be in Rome by 10 am." He stated "I guess we have time to do some sightseeing then."

Kim looked at him weirdly. He never sight-see whenever he traveled, not while he was working at least. He preferred to stay in the hotel working from his computer. "Sure if that is what you want." She said.

"Rome is a wonderful city," Tommy said looking out the window "it would be nice to get lost in it for awhile."

"Thank God you decided to dress informal today because sightseeing an old city in heels must be quite difficult." She was wearing a turquoise short summer dressed. Tommy told her she could dress informally and comfortable for the flight. He had also told her to bring summer clothes just in case. It was summer in Italy which meant it was pretty hot.

"Yeah I would probably melt in a suit." He was wearing himself jeans and a white shirt.

They arrive in Italy and a car was waiting for them at the airport to take them to the hotel. Tommy prefer that his assistant stay in the same room as he, so he always wanted the room to have two bedrooms so they could have their privacy and still be accessible. They arrive at the hotel, check in and went straight to the room.

"Wow our room is a museum." Kim said looking around.

"Yeah I have never stay here before is quite refreshing staying in a different place. I'm hungry let's go find a place to eat." Tommy said. "Don't worry about the agenda, laptop, ipad or whatever until is time to come back and get dressed.

"You really are starting to scare me" Kim said "what have you done to my boss?"

"Nothing, I have been working myself to death ever since that damn wedding day just to forget about the whole thing" Tommy explained "I'm just ready to take it easy. It really is exhausting trying to forget. I have kind of forgotten what life is about."

"Then I'm glad for you. You know what? Today we are having fun!" Kim said. "So where are we going first? Oh that's right we are going to eat!"

They found a small restaurant and after they were full they took the subway and bought tickets to the Roman Coliseum and the Forum.

"This place is amazing! I just can't imagine all the people sitting here looking down there at the fights, it must have been surreal." Kim said. "We have to take a picture of this! We can't go without one. Excuse me!" Kim said to some girl "Do you mind taking us a picture?" the girl didn't mind and she handed her her cellphone. She stood next to Tommy and he encircled her waist with his arm he let his head rest on hers as she lay comfortably next to him as if it was normal.

"You guys are such a cute couple." The girl said handing Kim the cellphone.

"Thanks." Tommy said not bothering to clarify they weren't a couple.

Kim only blushed.

"So we should go see the forum now." Tommy said trying to shake the awkward situation.

"Yeah, come on." She said taking his hand and directing him towards the exit. They arrive to the Forum which wasn't so far away from the coliseum. They went in and started walking around watching the ruins still hand in hand they had not even notice they were still holding hands.

Kim suddenly notice she was holding his hand and let go of it "I'm so sorry Tommy! I didn't notice I was still holding your hand." She was so embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it" Tommy smile at her "it kind of felt good."

Kim looked down she didn't know what to think of his behavior. First he doesn't say nothing when the girl thought they were together and then just now. "Um there are still some ruins down there, let's go check them out."

Tommy noticed she was uncomfortable so he decided to just let it go and followed her.

After another hour or so they got out of the Forum and walk around Rome for a bit. Around 6 they decided to go back to the hotel to get ready for dinner.

Kim handed Tommy his suit shoes and tie. "I'm going to go get ready. if you need me you know where to find me." Kim said closing his bedroom door.

Tommy started to get dressed. For some reason he was nervous, he had no idea why but he knew it wasn't because of the business diner. He had been in thousands of dinners and he never got nervous.

Kim put on a black strapless cocktail dress and she did a chic side ponytail. She decided to wait for Tommy in the leaving room.

Tommy came out of the room and saw her seating in one of the couches waiting for him. She looked stunningly beautiful. He loved the way her hair look like that. it wasn't the first time he saw her dress like that, she had been to plenty of dinners with him but that night there was something different something that drove him crazy. He felt desire for her like he had never felt for no one before, it was a new level for him.

"Hey Kim." He startled her. She jumped a bit when she heard him, it was clear she was lost in thought.

"Oh hey Tommy." She said "You looked perfect."

"And you looked beautiful." He said without thinking but not regretting it at all.

Kim blushed "Thanks." She was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. She got the feeling he was flirting with her. She was a bit worried, she was afraid she was imagining things; she was afraid that she was wrong and that she could fall for him and then end up hurt because she imagined things.

"Do you mind if I escort you to the restaurant." He asked.

"Not at all." She said.

He intertwines his arms with hers and they walk to the hotel's restaurant where he had the business diner.

After the diner was over, Kimberly and Tommy went back to the room.

Tommy was mad. He was pacing the room from one side to the other while Kim sat on the couch looking at him. He was furious he didn't expected the dinner to go as bad as it did. During dinner Tommy left Kim with Mr. Benussi to go to the bathroom, when he came back Mr Benussi screamed at him and told him he wasn't interested in doing business with him anymore and to put Kim on her place. Kim insulted him and told him to keep walking. Tommy was confuse he had no idea what had happened so he took Kim back to the room.

"Kim I just left you for a minute and when I come back the whole deal is off! What the hell did you do? This dinner was very important! I just lost a lot of money!" He was beyond mad "What did you do to him?"

"I'm sorry but he made me so mad!" She exclaimed "I couldn't help it."

"Kim, what did you do to him?" Tommy asked anxiously.

"Nothing, I just insulted him and slap him." Kim said as if it was nothing.

Tommy opened his eyes wide "Why would you do such a thing? You know what this will do to my reputation? God only knows what he might do." He could not believe this! She had not behaved like that before. He had no idea what came onto her.

"Well he deserve it! You shouldn't worry about what he might do to you. I'll just say he was hitting on me in the crudest way possible." Kim said in her defense.

"He hit on you?" Tommy screamed.

"Yeah, why do you think I slap him? Well actually I really slapped him when he put his hand on my lap and tried to squeeze me." She shivered when she remembered that "I was really disgusted! I couldn't let him take advantage of me like that!"

Now Tommy was really mad. He could not believe that Mr. Benussi would do such a thing but he knew Kim wasn't lying. He sat next to her "Kim I'm really sorry he did that to you." he said putting his hands on her shoulders "I had no idea. I'm sorry for screaming at you. Tomorrow I will find him and I will put him on his place."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know and forget about him. Men like that don't change. He will possibly just make your life a living hell, so just let it be." Kim said.

"Someone has to do something about it" He said "he can go around harassing people like that."

"Tommy just forget it, nothing good can come out of that besides I already slap him." Kim stood up from the couch "I have to organize tomorrows papers for the meeting. It's late and I want to let everything ready today so tomorrow I can take care of other things."

"Sure go ahead." He said and she began to walk to her room.

She turned around "You don't need anything else right?"

"No, I'm fine." He answered "I'm going to do some work and then I'll go to sleep."

"Ok goodnight and sorry again." Kim said.

Tommy smile "If someone here has to be sorry it's me for not taking care of you."

"I can take care of myself." She said.

"Yeah I can see that but sometimes a bit of protection from a man comes in handy."

"I guess so. Well I better go now before this goes on and on and on." She said finally and closed the door to her room.

She fell on her bed and covered her face with her palms. What was wrong with her? What was that strange feeling she was feeling? She could not be falling in love with her boss! She forced herself to get up from the bed and started to prepare the papers to distract herself.

Tommy sat on his bed looking at his feet "_What am I doing? How long will I be able to stand this? I'm going to kill Benussi for touching her! I need to do something before I lose my mind!"_ he laid in bed and tried to go to sleep.


	5. Always Something

**Chapter 5: Always something**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me

**Next day**

Kim woke up early to eat and prepare everything for the meeting. She ordered Tommy's breakfast since she knew he was about to wake up.

"Good morning Kim" Tommy said coming to the living room area and sitting in the dining table.

"Morning Tommy. Here is your breakfast." She said putting a tray in front of him.

"Thank you."

"I'm going to the conference room to set everything up for the meeting." She said.

"Wait, did you eat?" He asked concerned "Are you going to do it all by yourself?"

"Yeah I did and I already called Valentina, Mr Donati's assistant, she is going to help me."

"Oh well I guess I'll just stay here do some work and then go down to the meeting." He said.

"I'll take care of everything so you can just relax." Kim said pick up her bag and opened the door.

"Relaxing is the last thing I'm going to do. See you later then." Tommy said starting to eat his breakfast.

"Ciao e buon appetito!" Kim said and closed the door.

Kim and Valentina prepared the whole conference room. After awhile the room started to fill up. Tommy arrived and the meeting started. After the meeting was over everyone started eating and talking around the room.

Kim was standing on a corner waiting just in case Tommy needed anything. He was talking with some business men on the other side of the room.

"Hi" a young man approached Kim. She had seen him before in one of the other meeting she attended with Tommy but had never gotten the opportunity to talk to him.

"Oh hi" She said back.

"I'm Keith, I notice you standing here all by yourself and I though why not come and say hi. Actually I have seen you before. You are Tommy's new assistant right?"

"Yeah I'm Kimberly, and yes I'm Tommy's new assistant." She answered. She though Keith was cute. He had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes, a muscular form and from what she had observe in the previous meetings he seem to be a nice guy.

"So are you bored?" He asked.

"A bit, I really don't understand at all what you guys are all talking about." Kim said smiling "is all gibberish to me." Kim said.

"Well that's good. That way you can't go around babbling about what we talk in the meetings." He teased.

"I don't think my friends will find amusing what you guys discuss in these meetings" Kim said "I will probably kill them of boredom."

Keith laugh "You are funny and sincere. Is not something I'm use to encountering."

"Well I really don't know why girls don't really try to be more sincere" She said "it will save them from a lot of problems."

"I guess you are right about that. So do you have to work tonight?" He asked all of a sudden catching her by surprise.

"Oh, um, I really don't know since I'm like Tommy's shadow." She said nervously "I really don't know if I'm working or not."

"Hum I guess that's the life of a personal assistant." He said "well I would like to take you to dinner tonight if that's ok with Tommy. Maybe he can spare you for 2 hours."

"I guess I have to ask." Kim said.

Tommy had been eyeing Kim and Keith. He had notice Keith had approach her and he was wondering what they were talking about. He hope Keith wasn't interested in her. He decided to approached them.

"Hi Keith" Tommy greeted him shaking his hand.

"Hi Tommy" He said "we were actually talking about you right now."

"About me? why?" Tommy asked confused.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you needed Kim tonight." Keith asked.

"Well she is practically always with me, why?" He knew what was coming and his heart started beating fast.

"I was wondering if I could take her out to dinner." Keith said "I mean I'm pretty sure you don't need her all the time right?"

Tommy wanted to say no. He didn't wanted Kim to go out with him. The idea of them together on a date revolted him but he knew Kim was just his assistant. "I guess that if she wants I can give her the day free. After all she has barely left my side since she started working with me and I can take care of the things I need."

"Great! So Kim what do you say?" Keith asked "How about I pick you up at 8?"

"Um sure why not?" Kim said unsure. She wasn't really sure if it was a good idea to go out with him since she was confuse about what she was feeling for Tommy but Keith seem nice so she decided to go.

Tommy felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart. He was upset that she had accepted.

"Great! See you at 8 then." Keith said excited "we are going to dinner and then we'll see. I better go now I have some work to do. It was nice meeting you Kimberly and it was nice seeing you again Tommy."

"Nice to meet you too Keith" Kim said "see you later then."

"Bye Keith." Tommy said with a straight face.

"Bye." Keith said and left the room.

Kim looked at Tommy "Tommy are you sure you don't mind me going on that date? I mean if you need me to work I'll just cancel the date with Keith."

The offer seem tempting and Tommy was about to tell her that he needed her when he really didn't. He was planning on going again to see the rest of the city that day but of course Keith got ahead of him and it seem selfish of himself to forbid Kim to go on the date.

"Don't worry I'm sure." Tommy said "I'll just um, finish some stuff that I had to finish and I can do that by myself so you just relax and go have some fun with Keith."

"Tommy you seem a bit sad, I don't mind staying with you." Kim said preoccupied. She could not understand his sudden change.

"Kim I said don't worry!" He said a bit strongly "Go on the date with Keith it doesn't matter." He said and walk away putting a finish to the conversation.

Kim stood there perplexed. She wondered if the date with Keith was the reason in Tommy's change of demeanor. She decided to take her things and go to the room since it appeared Tommy didn't wanted her near at the moment.

She decided to take a shower and wash her hair to do it later for the date. Afterwards she went to her room to pick up an outfit to wear. She blow dry her hair and she finish some work she had accumulated. She heard the door of the leaving room open but decided to let Tommy be, she didn't wanted to cause him more trouble than she already had. After a couple of hours she decided to put on the dress, she had picked a burgundy off the shoulder dress that hugged her torso, was flare at the bottom and arrive above her knees. She put on her make up and waited in her room for Keith.

At 8:00 Pm sharp the knock came at the door. Kim went out of her room and opened the door.

"Hi Keith." She said smiling.

"Hi Kim, You look beautiful." He said and she blushed.

"Thanks you look good too."

"I brought you a present" He said handing her a small bag "is not much. I don't know if you will even like it."

"Oh you didn't have to." Kim said taking the small bag he handed her. Inside the bag she found a box of chocolates "Chocolates! I love chocolates, thanks." She said smiling.

"They are supposed to be the best chocolates in Rome, probably all Italy." He said "I love them! I thought that you might also like them."

"I'm pretty sure I will, thanks." Kim said giving him a bright smile.

"I think we should better go" Keith said "I have reservations at this charming restaurant. I think you will like it."

"Well I'm more than ready to go." She said and closed the door.

Mean while Tommy was in his room seeding. He could hear perfectly the conversation. He punched one of the walls a bit hard and hurt his hand in the process. He wanted to hurt Keith! He was so mad at himself for not doing something sooner! Somehow it hadn't come to his head that someone else could pretend Kim but now he realized his mistake. He had to act fast before Keith made her fall for him.

He took his cellphone and dialed Jason's number.

"Hey Tom what's up?" Jason answered "why this random call from you?"

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked "Is not that random."

"Yeah it is. You are lucky is still 1 AM" Jason said "another half hour and I wouldn't have answered."

"Well it doesn't matter, you are still up."

"Tommy what do you want?" Jason wanted to get straight to the point.

"Um well, you know Kim right?"

"Yes, of course I do. She is with you 24/7. What's up with her?" he was sure Tommy had a thing for her.

"She is on a date with Keith." Tommy said.

"So what do you want me to do about that? Is not that weird." Jason said "I mean look what happen with your other assistant."

"Yeah and that's exactly the problem!"

"What's the matter Tommy? Is it so hard to find another assistant?" Jason teased.

"I don't want another assistant!" Tommy said fiercely.

"Well Tommy you can't expect Kim to work forever for you. I mean eventually she might get married to someone like Keith or Keith, it is just life." He continued teasing him.

"Shut up Jason that is not going to happen!" Tommy said mad "I won't allow it!"

"Tommy she is a free person she can do whatever she wants." Jason said "why does it bother you so much? Keith is a great guy she will be fine with him."

"Well it bothers me because I like her!" Tommy confessed "I have for some time now and I will not just hand her over to Keith just like that. After all I saw her first!"

"Wow I can believe you reveal that much too me" Jason said surprise "you are usually reserve with that kind of stuff."

"Jason, what am I suppose to do now?" He asked exasperated.

"First of all calm down." Jason replied "don't destroy the room, that won't resolve anything. And my advice is tell her what you feel."

"What?" Tommy panicked "I can't do that!"

"I really don't think you can just take your time. Keith started the game. Either you tell her or wait till Keith does." Jason said.

"Ughh I hate you!" Tommy said punching the bed

"Why did you call me then?" He asked "Is not my fault, is yours for being so stupid. Just tell her."

"She is my assistant I just can't do that." Tommy said walking from one side to the other "what if she is not interested?"

"Then you get another assistant. That way you avoid the awkward situation. Just wait to come back home, that way if she doesn't want you then she can run away to her home."

"It doesn't feel right."

"Well Tommy is your choice. If you want you can just let it go." Jason said "You can see her every day at work while you go crazy without telling her anything. You can also see her get married to Keith and suffer in silence."

"I guess you have a point."

"I know is not easy but living with that inside you without doing nothing is going to kill you." Jason said.

"It's just that after Diana I'm just afraid of going through that again." Tommy said "I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship now."

"It's been a year already. I think Keith is a signal that this is the right time to do something otherwise you'll just lose the opportunity." Jason said "You just said that you like her. I say go for it."

"I think you are right" Tommy said "I guess it is time for me to do something."

"Finally! Well Tommy it is kind of late so I think I'm going to sleep now."

"Ok thanks for the advice" Tommy said "good night."

"Your welcome and good bye." Jason said and hang up.

Tommy sat is his bed and started to think what to do about Kim. Like Jase said it was better to wait until they were back in California. 2 hours went by and he heard the door of the living room open. He went outside and saw Kim. He was speechless, she looked great! He felt a bit of anger she had dress like that to go out with Keith.

He tried to compose himself "Hi Kim, back already?"

He startled her and she jumped. She didn't saw him standing there "Oh hi Tommy, I didn't saw you there. We went to dinner and after that we took a walk around the city but Keith has an early fly tomorrow and he has to prepare his bag and stuff."

"So did you have fun?" He asked hoping her date wasn't that good.

"Isn't it a little weird talking to you about this? You are my boss." Kim said.

"Not really" Tommy said "I mean you know about the whole Diana thing."

"Well then, I did have a good time." She said smiling "The food was good. The city by night is beautiful and Keith is a great guy. He is attentive, a good listener and he is fun to hang out with."

Tommy once again felt anger run through his veins "Yeah he is a great guy. Sadly he lives on the other side of the country."

Kim though she notice a hint of jealousy in Tommy's tone "I guess but with today's technology everything is possible."

"Yeah well, he is a busy guy. It might be a bit complicated for you guys." Tommy said bitterly "Even if you end up together who knows what the distance might do to your relationship. Most long distance relationships don't end up well."

"Tommy it was just a date." Kim said "And look at Taylor, she had a long distance relationship and now she is happily married."

"How do you know?" he asked exasperated.

"I'm just saying. What is wrong with you?" She asked getting irritated with his attitude "You have been snapping at me all day. Are you mad at me or something?"

Tommy felt bad about that and covered up his jealousy "I'm sorry, I guess I'm a bit stress about some stuff I have to solve. I just hope is not too late."

"Do you need help?" She asked concerned.

Of course she could help! She is the stuff he had to resolve but of course he can't say that to her. "No don't worry it is something I have to do by myself. I'll take care of it when we are back at the states."

"Ok let me know if you need help then" She said "I'm going to sleep, I'm tired."

"Ok, Good night Kim."

"Good night Tommy." She smiled at him and left to her room.

Tommy stood in the living room and look up and sighed, he was scared of being rejected or getting hurt again but once they were back home he was going to let her know what he felt for her.


	6. Declaration

_Hi Everyone I just wanted to thank all the people that have review the story so far. I really appreciate your comments so please feel free to review and express whatever it is that you feel. I guess reviews are like fuel for the writer, let in us know you are enjoying the fic gives us what we need to finish the whole thing. I know I said the fic was practically finished but I have been taking my time revising and rewriting some parts so that's why the delays sorry about that now on to this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it._

_**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me**_

**Chapter 6: Declarations**

A week passed since they had gotten back to the States and Tommy still hadn't told Kim about his feelings for her.

Kim was in Tommy's office doing some paper work. She place her cell phone on Tommy's desk and forgot to pick it up, she left the office to take care of some errands.

Tommy entered his office and saw Kim's phone on his desk. He pick it up curiously, he had no intention of going through her stuff but right at that moment came a message on her phone and he saw it was from Keith. Tommy instantly became jealous. He had no idea they had been texting each other! He was furious! He thought he was saved from Keith, that was the reason why he had still not told Kim what he felt, but now he notice it was a mistake. He had to let her know because who knows for how long they had been in contact.

After an hour or so Kim came back to the office. "I'm so sorry Tommy I forgot my cell phone. did you needed anything while I was out?"

Tommy was seating on his desk seeding "No, here is your cellphone" he said handing her the phone "I think you have a couple of messages."

"Thanks" She said frowning, it looked like he was mad.

Tommy observed her. She checked her messages and when she saw Keith's message she smiled and bit her lip, she started texting him. He didn't like her reaction it was clear that they were flirting and whatever Keith wrote made her blushed. He was beyond pissed! He couldn't believe how stupid he was. He had to do something soon before it was too late.

"Kim?"

"Yes Tommy?" She asked.

"Can you come over to my apartment tonight?" He asked "I know is last notice but I really need your help, of course I understand if you have other plans."

"Well I don't really have plans for tonight" She replied "I can help you with whatever it is you need help with."

"Perfect, you can come around 8 I then."

"Great cause that will give me time to eat." Kim said.

"You can go now since there is nothing else to do." He said.

"Ok, see you tonight then." Kim said and left the office.

He had no idea what he was going to say to her but he was going to do it tonight. He couldn't wait any longer he wasn't going to allow Keith to take her from him. He left the office and went to buy some wine and pastries.

Kim was in her apartment cooking

"Hey Kim." Trini said.

"Hi Trini, how was work?" Kim asked.

"Horrible! I don't want to talk about it." She answered "You should thank god Tommy almost run you over with his car, I wish I had your luck. I can't wait to get out from the restaurant scene."

"Well maybe I can talk to Tommy" Kim offered "there are a couple of positions open right now."

"I don't know" Trini said unsure "isn't that taking advantage of him?"

"I don't think so. I mean you'll be interview just like everyone else. Besides he knows you, he knows you are not a psycho and he also knows you are a hard worker."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt then." Trini said.

"I'll ask him tonight then."

"You have to work tonight?" Trini asked with a frown.

"Yes, something came up and I have to help Tommy with it."

"Weird, so how's Keith?" Trini asked mischievously.

"How am I supposed to know?" Kim said playing dumb.

"Oh come on Kim you have been texting him lately and don't deny it."

Kim blushed "We are just talking about work."

"Right, so how is Tommy taking it?" Trini asked knowing Tommy had a thing for her.

"How is Tommy taking what?" Kim asked confused. She served two plates, one for Trini and one for her she placed them on the table and they sat down to eat.

"You know" Trini said taking a bite "you texting Keith and all."

"Well is none of his business." Kim said "what I do with my private life is private."

"Well I personally think he would be extremely jealous if he found out."

"Of course not! He is only my boss he doesn't see me like that!" Kim exclaimed chewing some food.

"Sweetheart he likes you." Trini said looking at her.

"If he likes me he wouldn't have let Keith take me on that date in Rome." Kim said defensively.

"Maybe it took him by surprise and he didn't know what to do so he let you go. Besides he can't forbid you to go on a date."

"Trini stop trying to put ideas in my head" Kim said "I don't have time to worry if my boss likes me or not, besides Keith is a great guy."

"Oh so now you do admit you have a thing for Keith. I don't know him but personally my vote goes to Tommy."

"I didn't say I like Keith! I'm just saying he is nice and you don't have to vote for no one because my boss doesn't like me!"

"Whatever you say. So which of the two do you prefer?" Trini asked playfully.

"Trini, I'm not playing your games."

"Oh come on Kimmy, entertain me. So who would you pick?" Trini kept insisting "Sweet nice Keith or hot Greek god Tommy? I think Greek god has like a lot of potential but that's my personal opinion."

"I'm not going to answer Trini."

"You are not fun Kim."

"Sad for you, you have to live with me." Kim stood up and took the plates and wash them. "Well I have to go now. have fun without me."

"Say hi to Tommy for me." Trini said.

"Bye Trini"

Tommy was waiting nervously in his apartment; he put everything in his living room table.

His cell phone vibrate it she was down stairs, he let her up. When he heard the elevator open his heart started beating faster. He opened the door and he saw her walking towards his apartment.

"Hi Tommy, hope you don't mind I'm on my jeans since we are going to be hiding here." Kim said.

"Not at all, don't worry about that."

Kim looked around the apartment and saw the pastries and wine on the table "Having a private party all to yourself? Tommy, drinking and binge eating is not the answer to your problems. You don't need two glasses with one is enough. Now you have to clean more." She teased.

Tommy smile "Actually this is for us not just for me."

"Oh you shouldn't have bothered" Kim said "I ate at my place."

"Well that was food this are sweets." He said standing there nervous.

"So what do you need help with?" She asked sitting on his couch.

"Well to tell you the truth I really don't need help with anything." He confessed.

Kim looked at him confuse "Ok so you want me to go?"

"No, I need to talk to you" He said "that's why I really wanted you to come."

"Did I do something wrong?" Kim asked scared she stood up and started pacing the room. "I mean me forgetting my phone today. I promise it won't happen again."

Tommy smiled "Don't worry about that, you are a great personal assistant."

Kim relaxed "Ok so what do you want to talk to me about then?"

Tommy took the bottle of wine and opened it, he offered her a glass of wine which she took and he took the other one "Have a seat." He said sitting down.

"Ok, so I think I'm confuse." Kim said sitting down.

"Kim you came into my life when I was going through the worst period of my life, I just hope that was the worst. I told you things I never told my friends before and I didn't even know you. You were just a stranger but somehow you help me more than my close ones. I just trusted you and I don't really trust anyone. I have been spending almost every day with you for the past year and I have to tell you that every single day I fall a little more for you." Tommy said looking at Kim.

Kim looked at him letting his words sink in "Wait, what?" she was sure she misinterpreted what he had said.

"I like you, I like you a lot! I think I'm in love with you." Tommy said still nervous not knowing what her reaction was going to be.

Kim was speechless she didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have said anything but I just couldn't hold it any longer." Tommy said after he saw she wasn't saying anything. She was just there looking at him baffled.

"I don't know what to say" Kim said "I mean you are my boss and I forbid myself to see you as something else. Is that allow? You falling for your employee?"

"Well apparently I don't control my heart, he just kind of pick you and I thought why not? You seem like a great idea." Tommy said smiling. "You are the coolest chick that I know and I really like everything about you.

"I'm still shock." She thought she was dreaming. This wasn't real! Her loving and handsome boss just declare himself to her.

"Could it be that maybe someone else is ahead of me?" Tommy asked bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked confuse.

"You know" He said serious "Keith."

"Keith?" Kim looked at him and then an idea came to her head "Did you read my messages?" she asked a bit mad.

"No I didn't! I swear I didn't! But he did texted you while I was at the office alone with your cellphone and I saw his name. It was an accident."

"We are just friends, not that is any of your concern." Kim said a little bit mad even though she kind of like to see him jealous.

"I think it does concern me because as far as I know he is competition." Tommy said.

"Competition? We just talk that's all." She said.

"Talk? Isn't there flirting involve? I saw how you blushed when you read his message." He said seeding with jealousy.

"I can't believe this" Kim said exasperated "you are stalking me now?"

"No it was just an observation." Tommy said defensively.

"An observation? I think you are just jealous and seeing things." She said amuse.

"I'm not seeing things and I may be a little jealous. He just came out of nowhere and he became a menace to me and now he is romancing you from far far away, it really is frustrating!" Tommy said agitated.

"This is so weird!" Kim said aloud.

"I know this is awkward but there is no turning back." Tommy said "I need to know if I have a chance with you I don't really care about Keith I'll fight for you if I have to."

"Well, um, you do know I'm your personal assistant right?" She asked "I'm every single day next to you and If I say no things will be so awkward. And what if things go wrong?

"I don't want you to say yes because of that" Tommy said not knowing how his declaration turned into a discussion "I want you to say that I may have a chance because you think I'm worthy of a chance and because you might feel something for me. Haven't you ever felt something for me?" He asked hopingly.

Kim rubbed her neck and looked at him "Well honestly I have to admit that I may have been repressing feelings for some time. Trini tells me all the time you like me but I just didn't want to get my hopes up. I know last year was very bad for you and I didn't believe you could fall for me. I mean I'm impulsive and all over the place and you are so peaceful and calm, well except on your wedding day and the restaurant but you were just not yourself those times.

Tommy smiled "and that's exactly what I like about you, you are all that I'm not and vice versa and we still get along just fine. So what do you say? Will you go on a date with me? Will you give me a chance" He said putting his glass and her glass in the table and then he took her hands in his.

"Is it necessary to go on a date? I mean I see you every day! I know practically everything there is to know about you." Kim said.

"We have to go on a date because yes I see you every day but that's work, I pay you for it but on a date you won't be working you will be treated like a princess and I will get to know you better since apparently you know all there is to know about me." Tommy said.

"I guess then that the answer is yes, why not?" Kim said smiling.

"That makes me very happy." Tommy smiled. "So that means you will not be talking with Keith anymore right?"

"What do you want me to do? Tell him: Keith I'm sorry I can't talk to you I'm going out with Tommy?"

"Yes that's exactly what I want you to do." Tommy said folding his arms.

"I can't do that! First of all you and me are not together and second Keith and I are just friends. He hasn't even told me that he likes me and I don't really know if he does. If I do that I will just be making a fool of myself. And who knows maybe Keith is the one for me."

"No he is not, I am the right one for you" Tommy said sure "you just have to get it in your head, I mean you and I we just make perfect sense."

"You are completely crazy." Kim said laughing.

"It's true" Tommy said "we are the perfect couple! Your mind will blow away when you finally acknowledge it."

"I'm pretty sure it will." Kim said trying not to laugh he was definitely crazy.

"Did you try this chocolate cake?" Tommy asked all of a sudden "Is amazing you have to taste it."

"No I haven't, guess I'll have to try it." She took one bite. "Oh my good it is amazing! You weren't lying."

"No I wasn't, this piece of cake is just like our future relationship. It will be amazing I promise. if I promise it is because it really is going to be amazing."

"Are you drunk?" She asked laughing "you are saying a lot of crazy stuff" She asked laughing.

"No I'm not drunk I'm just cocky and very sure of myself. I just feel like been confident. Like I have this life force inside me."

"Life force? Well Tommy I think I better head home is getting late and I guess thank you for tonight It has been very random." She said standing up.

"Your welcome." Tommy said standing and walking her to the door.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, I just hope is not going to be that awkward."

"I'll try not to make it awkward, besides I have a date to plan."

Kim smiled "Yeah you do that." She looked at him for a couple of seconds and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Good night Tommy I'm glad you told me because I don't want to be responsible for causing you more pain. Who knows maybe you are right, you and me may be a good match."

"Of course we are! You don't need me to take you home do you?" he asked.

"No I brought the car you gave me. Thanks anyways and I guess now I'm really gonna go. See you tomorrow." she said and started walking to the elevator.

"Kim wait." She turn and he grab her face and kissed her, she kissed him back letting herself go in the kiss, she felt warm all over. There really was a connection between them.

"I just wanted to give you a kiss goodnight so you dream tonight about me. I know I will be dreaming of this kiss all night and I have been wanting to kiss you for the longest time." He said still holding her face in his palms, she only smiled.

"Well after a kiss like that you can be sure that's all I'm going to be thinking about. Goodnight Tommy." She said still smiling and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Night Kim." He said smiling brightly and letting her go.


	7. One year later

**Chapter: 7 One year Later**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me.

**One year later**

Kim was in Tommy's office arranging his papers, he hadn't arrived yet.

A knock came at the door, Kim went to open it confuse, she wasn't expecting anyone.

When she opened the door she was shocked, Diana, Tommy's ex fiancé was standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked mad.

"Excuse me? Why do you care?" Diana had not recognized Kimberly she push her out of the way and walk inside the office "This is my boyfriend's office; I have all the right in the world to be here not that I owe you any explanations." She said walking around the office "You seem familiar, where have I seen you before?" She asked looking Kim up and down with a scold "Oh you are that girl aren't you? The one that attack me at that party. What are you doing here?" She asked menacingly.

"Exactly, I'm glad you still remember me and I hope you remember the reason why I attack you" Kim said seriously "and if you don't want me to do it again I suggest you leave! And I know for a fact that Tommy is not your boyfriend."

"I'm not going anywhere until I see Tommy" Diana said standing in front of Kim and ignoring what she said "I see now he hires people of low standards, filth from the street." She said with a repulsive face.

"Last time I check the filth from the street was you" Kim said trying to retain herself from hitting Diana "so where is John? The love of your life" Kim asked knowing already her intentions.

"Tommy is the love of my life, John was just a fling." Diana said still walking around the office.

"You really are something, aren't you? How can someone be so twisted inside?" Kimberly asked disgusted "Didn't you cheat Tommy with him? If he was the love of your life you wouldn't have done what you did to him."

"John took advantage of me I didn't know what I was doing." Diana play the victim.

"Really? Cause it looked to me like you knew what you were doing." Kim wanted to punch her so badly "I mean you didn't seem to regret at all what you did to Tommy."

"I don't have to give explanations to you. Tommy will take me back once he gives me the chance to explain. I know he still loves me."

"Listen Barbie I suggest you leave right now." Kim said.

"I think you should learn where your place is." she pushed Kim out of her way and took a seat in front of Tommy's desk.

"I don't think you understood me" Kim said looking at her "You are going to leave right now or I will call the guards."

"I'm not going anywhere." Diana stood up and pushed Kim.

Kim was about to push her back when she felt someone grab her from behind "Kim is not worth it." Tommy said holding her.

"Tommy!" Diana said excited "Did you see what your assistant was about to do? She has been screaming at me and treating me badly since I got here. You should fired her. Any ways you are looking rather good if I may say so."

Tommy let go of Kim "Where is John?" He couldn't believe she dared come to his office after all she did.

"What does it matter? I don't know. What matters is I'm back and I'm ready to start our relationship again and you'll see this time we will get married and we will be so happy." She said getting close to him

"Are you out of your mind Diana?" Tommy asked "Do you think I want to take you back after all you put me through? You are a bad person and I honestly think you are not right in the head."

"Tommy why can you just let that go?" Diana asked pleadingly "Is all in the past."

"Diana just go, I'm not going to explain it to you." Tommy said already tired of the conversation.

"Fine, I'll leave for the moment because I can see you need to process this but I'll be back."

"I don't want you to come back. I have move on with my life and I suggest you do the same." Tommy said "Just so you know I'm getting married."

"What? To whom?" She asked surprise.

Tommy took Kim's hand "To her."

"Are you kidding me?" Diana asked shocked "The server? Tommy please don't be so ridiculous. You prefer her to me?

"Don't disrespect her like that Diana" Tommy said furious "you are not half the woman she is and don't even dare touch her ever again and please get out before I threw you out of the office myself!"

Diana look at Kim with disgust "Just so you know, You might think you have taken my place in his heart but he could never really love someone like you. He will eventually come back to me." She looked at Tommy and continued "she is only after your money, you know? Is obvious."

"No Diana, you were after my money." He stated "and she hasn't taken your place in my heart, you destroy that place on your own. It doesn't exist anymore. She has her own place in my heart."

"Yeah and so you know I'm not letting him go" Kim said encircling his waist with one of her arms "And thank you because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met him. In some weird way it was you who brought us together. And unlike you I know what he is worth and I won't make the same mistake you made. You were so lost in his money that you could not see how happy he could have made you. No money in this world can give you that kind of happiness."

Diana just stood there speechless.

"I know what you are doing here Diana" Tommy said "My aunt told me John lost all his money and now he is broke. And you didn't wasted your time running back to me. I guess my cousin is also paying for his mistakes. So my advice is get a job and keep going with your life and please try not to take someone down with you next time. Now there is the door, please, just leave. There is no reason for you to keep humiliating yourself right now."

Diana stood there looking at the floor completely humiliated. She didn't say anything more and left the office practically running.

Tommy let go of Kim and sat at his chair "I can't believe her! How dare she come here? Is she insane?"

Kim went to him and rubbed his back "I know, let's just try to forget she ever came here and let's do our job."

"Kim I just hope you don't turn to be as crazy as her." He said putting his face between his hands.

Kim laughed "Well I honestly ask myself how did you not notice she was this crazy."

"Believe me I have no idea. I promise she wasn't like this when I was with her. Maybe she has different personalities."

"She really is insane." Kim said.

"You know what?" Tommy said "Let's just not work today. Let's go out and just have fun, I think we both need it."

"Are you sure?" Kim asked.

"Yes, I'm more than sure."

They went to a park and started walking hand in hand "Kim, are you happy with me?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? I have the best boyfriend on earth."

"I'm so sorry I almost run you over with my car. We wouldn't be getting married if I didn't."

"I guess life is funny that way. You were supposed to get married that day." Kim said. "In the end everything work out for the best.

"Yeah two years have passed since that" He said "time goes by so fast, is insane."

"So you must know that by now this will be forever. I'm not letting go of you. You insisted and I'm staying with you for good." Kim said hugging him.

Tommy smile down at her "This is all I ever wanted. A crazy possessive girlfriend that binds herself to me forever."

Kim smiled at him "Tommy I love you. I'm crazy madly in love with you. I can't wait to marry you."

"You'll have to wait one more month to become Mrs. Oliver." Tommy said still looking down at her smiling.

"Oh well I guess there is nothing to do but wait."

"I guess we can find things to do until the day arrives." Tommy said.

"Like what?"

"Like kissing." He said lowering his lips to her and kissed her. They kissed for awhile "I love you so much Kimberly I'm glad I almost run you over with my car."

"I guess losing the bike wasn't so bad after all." Kim said.

"You are so beautiful." Tommy said.

"and you are so hot." Tommy laughed.


End file.
